rzeszow_by_nightfandomcom-20200214-history
Deava
WPROWADZENIE Krocząc wśród ludzi, będąc bardziej ludzkim, niż ktokolwiek ze śmiertelnych. Śmiać się głośniej, płakać częściej, kochać i nienawidzić pełną piersią. Żyć na zewnątrz, być po prawdzie w sercu trupem. Żaden inny wampir nie jest tak martwy, jak Daeva. Chociaż trawiąca od wewnątrz choroba nie dotyka od razu każdego przedstawiciela tego klanu, oczywistym jest, że ich styl egzystencji oraz posiadana natura z góry skazują ich na utratę człowieczeństwa, a przede wszystkim – do przejścia od życia do pustej egzystencji. Daevy są niczym artyści, którzy dzięki swojej zdolności manipulowania zarówno śmiertelnymi jak i wampirami, grają ich uczuciami i emocjami jak na instrumentach. W ich wykonaniu Danse Macabre jest teatrem kukiełek, oni za to są sprawnymi lalkarzami. Większość z nich poświęca ogrom energii, by utrzymać wysoki status wśród nieśmiertelnych, gdyż czerpią siłę z zazdrości innych. Daevy – w swoim mniemaniu – są przecież najdoskonalszym rodzajem wampirów. Nawiązując do popkultury, Sukuby - jak również się ich nazywa - są typem wampirów-uwodzicieli, które w subtelny sposób przemykają wśród śmiertelnych i manipulują nimi. Krew nie jest ich jedynym pożywieniem. Równie ważne są uczucia, które odczuwają: gniew, namiętność, duma, pragnienie, nienawiść lub zazdrość. To one czynią ich nieżycie wyjątkowym, ale zarazem to one doprowadzają Daevy do moralnego upadku. Jako esteci i osoby społeczne, polują zazwyczaj zwabiając innych do swoich siedzib, a krew spożywają w trakcie seksualnego uniesienia. Będąc wytrawnymi kochankami sprawiają, że ich ofiary same chcą po raz kolejny oddać się w ich ramiona. PREFEROWANE ZGROMADZENIA Ponieważ istniejący status quo sprzyja przedstawicielom klanu Daeva, nikogo nie powinno dziwić, iż większość z nich należy do Invictus. Sukuby uwielbiają otaczać się słabszymi od siebie, gdyż dzięki temu mogą jeszcze bardziej błyszczeć. Z tego też powodu niezbyt interesuje je przyłączanie się do Kartian: zmiany mogłyby zaszkodzić strukturze, która jest wygodna dla członków tego klanu. Wyłącznie te Daevy, które uznały, że nie mają szans wybić się wśród arystokratów, przystępują do tych buntowników. Większość Sukubów jest zbyt zapatrzona w siebie oraz skupiona na chwili obecnej, by móc dobrze czuć się w strukturach Kręgu Wiedźmy czy Lancea Sanctum. Ci jednak, którzy decydują się na dołączenie do jednego z nich, częściej wybierają Krąg Wiedźmy, gdyż wyznawane tam poglądy opierają się na energii, pasji i kreatywności – w przeciwieństwie do Lancea Sanctum, nastawionego w dużym stopniu na potępienie samego siebie. Ordo Drakul również nie cieszy się popularnością, z racji panujących tam sztywnych zasad. Wyjątkowo wiele Daev zostaje niezależnymi, ciesząc się swobodami oraz brakiem krępującej ich hierarchii. CECHY CHARAKTERYSTYCZNE Charakterystyczną cechą klanu Daeva jest to, że rodzice, wybierając potomków, kładą niezwykle mocny nacisk na aparycję swoich dzieci. Stąd też niemal każda Daeva jest albo oszałamiająco piękna, albo chociaż zadbana i modna. To kryterium wyboru powoduje, że Sukuby uważają samych siebie za najdoskonalszy rodzaj wampira, a pycha czy samozachwyt to u nich cechy dość typowe. O ile można znaleźć wśród przedstawicieli klanu Davea introwertyków stroniących od towarzystwa, zdecydowana większość to ekscentrycy świetnie radzący sobie w społecznej grze. Mają nieprzyjemną tendencję do manipulowania swoimi rozmówcami, niezależnie, czy robią to całkowicie świadomie, czy też wychodzi im to przypadkowo. Można wśród nich znaleźć zarówno nieludzkie, zadufane w sobie potwory, jak i wrażliwych artystów, z dnia na dzień tracących swoje człowieczeństwo. Większość z nich pochodzi też z wyższych warstw społecznych, jest bogata lub dobrze wykształcona. Wśród najbardziej oczywistych konceptów Deava można znaleźć: salonowców, znudzonych bogaczy, koneserów i twórców sztuki, gwiazdy show biznesu, mistrzów sztuk walki, zdeprawowanych morderców, właścicieli lub bywalców klubów, tancerzy, Casanovy, prostytutki i inne osoby do towarzystwa, wampirzych polityków czy malkontentów, którzy przejaskrawiają to, „jak to jest być wampirem”. BONUSOWE ATRYBUTY: Zwinność lub Manipulacja. DYSCYPLINY KLANU: Wigor, Akceleracja, Majestat. UŁOMNOŚĆ Przedstawiciele klanu Daeva maja ogromne trudności z opanowywaniem swoich wewnętrznych pragnień. Może to dlatego, że ich egzystencja jest tak naprawdę pusta, a wewnętrzny ogień dawno wygasł? Istotą tych wampirów jest podążanie za swoimi pasjami, które pozwalają im na nowo poczuć, że żyją. Za każdym razem, gdy wampir z tego klanu chce przeciwstawić się swojemu Grzechowi, traci on dwa punkty Siły Woli. Ponadto nie może w ten sposób odzyskiwać utraconych punktów. WIĘZI KLANOWE Przedstawiciele klanu nie czuja się zbytnio ze sobą związani. Większość Daeva traktuje swoich pobratymców jak konkurencję, walcząc z nimi bardziej, niż z innymi wampirami. Ci nieśmiertelni są zbyt skupieni na sobie i mściwi, by stworzyć jakieś konkretne struktury. Status w klanie jest sprawą czysto społeczna – ci, którzy dominują w zgromadzeniu lub w mieście, cieszą się również szacunkiem innych Sukubów. KORZYŚCI WYNIKAJĄCE Z DOMINACJI W MIEŚCIE Daevy świetnie radzą sobie, jeżeli chodzi o korzystanie z nocnych uciech miasta. Jeżeli Sukuby są klanem dominującym w mieście, ich przedstawiciele otrzymują zaproszenia na każdą dziejącą się w nim imprezę. Nie muszą ponadto rzucać na polowanie – zawsze przychodzą na grę będąc w pełni najedzonymi. Mogą też wyjść z gry na godzinę, by znów się najeść. Category:Klany Category:Daeva